Série Quidditch équipe Serdaigle
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Recueil de one-shots ayant pour personnages principaux des joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle.
1. C comme Capitaine

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (enfin, à part certains) et le monde magique non plus. Tout cela est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, et je ne gagne pas un centime avec.

**Notes:** J'écris ces fics pour le "championnat" de la communauté Live Journal "Dieux du Stade". Je reprends des personnages originaux imaginés pour une longue fic en anglais que je publie sur Live Journal aussi, mais il est tout à fait inutile de les connaître déjà pour suivre ici  
Oh, et je sais que les gens pointilleux vont le remarquer alors oui, j'ai changé l'orthographe du nom de Tracey Davis pour qu'elle puisse être la soeur de Roger. Enfin, plus exactement, le prénom "Tracy" est le premier à m'être venu à l'esprit parce que j'avais déjà vu "Trac(e)y Davi(e)s" écrit quelque part, et puis j'ai vu un article du Harry Potter Lexicon où était émise l'idée que la différence d'orthographe puisse être accidentelle et je me suis dit que, puisque quelqu'un d'autre y avait pensé, je pouvais bien adopter cette possibilité.

* * *

**C comme Capitaine** (thème "Le choix du Capitaine")

Comme tous les ans, Roger se voyait contraint par la tradition familiale de passer le mois d'août chez sa mère. A un mois de juillet placé sous le signe du Quidditch (son père l'emmenait toujours voir des matchs et jouait même parfois encore avec lui comme quand il était petit) succèderaient donc quatre longues semaines de quasi-séquestration. Car, chez l'ex-Mrs Davies (désormais trop concentrée sur son travail pour penser à se remarier), il n'était pas question de songer à emporter un balai volant.

"L'appartement est trop petit", disait-elle toujours. Mais c'était surtout l'idée que son fils risquerait d'être vu par les voisins moldus qui motivait son interdiction.

"Tu peux inviter des amis", disait-elle aussi.

Mais quel intérêt, s'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au Quidditch ? D'ailleurs, pour dire la vérité, Roger n'aurait pas su qui inviter. En fait, il avait des tas d'amis, mais... pas de véritable meilleur ami.

Bref, pas d'invitation. Il se contenterait d'insister pour passer la journée entière sur le Chemin de Traverse quand il faudrait acheter ses livres et ceux de sa soeur pour la prochaine rentrée. Là, au moins, il pourrait voir des gens. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire – enfin, n'importe qui sauf les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, quand même ! Peut-être même aurait-il la chance de tomber sur Cho, ou sur un autre membre de sa propre équipe. En attendant, il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour lire (Balai Magazine, entre autres) ou sortirait jouer au foot avec des Moldus de son âge. A défaut de Quidditch... C'était mieux que rien, et ça lui permettrait d'échapper à sa soeur.

Les premiers jours passèrent donc ainsi. Et puis vint la lettre.

"Hibou de Poudlard !" annonça Tracy quand il entra dans la cuisine ce matin-là.

Leur mère était déjà partie travailler depuis longtemps. Elle rentrerait sûrement tard, comme toujours. Elle n'hésitait jamais à faire des heures supplémentaires.

Roger prit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée avec le détachement de quelqu'un qui n'en attend rien de spécial.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent", le taquina sa soeur. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que 'cinquième année' veut dire 'choix des préfets'."

"Comme si j'avais une chance de l'être !"

Tracy ne le croyait peut-être pas, mais il devinait très bien auquel des quatre garçons de sa classe irait le badge orné d'un P. Et il s'en moquait complètement. De toute façon, il préférait garder son temps pour les entraînements.

Il ouvrit la lettre. Tracy, qui avait déjà lu la sienne avant son arrivée, ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'air stupéfait qu'il afficha un instant plus tard ne lui échappa donc pas.

"Tu es préfet ?" demanda-t-elle, aussi incrédule que lui.

"Non..."

Il lui montra l'insigne.

_C_... C comme _Capitaine_ !

"Mais... Donovan McRay..." commença Tracy.

"Je sais. Il est plus vieux que moi. Je ne comprends pas non plus."

"Ça doit être une erreur", conclut la jeune fille. "Ou une blague des Weasley, peut-être."

A la réflexion, Roger avait bien une autre idée, mais il se garda de l'exprimer à haute voix.

"C'est très gentil de me féliciter... Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !" lança-t-il seulement à sa soeur avant d'emporter de quoi manger dans sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'il écrive à quelqu'un tout de suite. N'importe qui.

**_x x x_**

N'ayant pu choisir un ami à qui écrire (Cho ? Leander ? Felicia ? Fred et George pour leur demander si ce n'était vraiment pas une blague ?) ni trouvé le courage de recopier dix fois le même message, Roger avait finalement décidé de n'annoncer la nouvelle qu'à son père – qui avait d'ailleurs répondu avec un débordement de fierté presque plus embarrassant que le "C'est toujours mieux que rien" dont son ex-épouse venait de gratifier leur fils au moment où le hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre – et d'attendre pour voir qui, parmi ses camarades de classe et autres connaissances de l'école, remarquerait son insigne en premier. En temps normal, il l'aurait porté sur le Chemin de Traverse mais, cette année, comme un dangereux criminel s'était évadé d'Azkaban, sa mère avait décidé d'aller acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires "sans les enfants". Et la plupart des parents avaient dû prendre le même genre de décision, de toute façon. Roger n'avait donc revu personne depuis des semaines.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾, Tracy se précipita vers ses amies de Serpentard. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle avait toujours été jalouse des succès de son frère, et ce titre de Capitaine n'arrangeait évidemment rien. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle lui reparle avant les prochaines vacances.

Roger salua plusieurs personnes de la main, mais tous étaient trop loin ou trop distraits pour remarquer le fameux badge.

Puis, enfin, Leander arriva. Comme toujours, il chercha directement Roger des yeux et, dès qu'il l'eut repéré, s'approcha pour lui parler.

"Salut ! Mois de juillet génial et mois d'août pourri, comme d'habitude ?" s'informa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Pas si pourri que ça", répondit Roger, souriant aussi.

Et un coup d'oeil involontaire en direction de l'insigne indiqua à Leander ce qu'il fallait regarder.

"Oh ! De quoi rattraper la privation de Quidditch, en effet ! Il faut t'appeler Capitaine, maintenant, ou tu permets encore l'usage de ton prénom ?"

Roger éclata de rire.

"Pour les fans, le prénom suffira. Mais pour l'équipe, peut-être..."

Une voix de fille l'interrompit et il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui ne manqua pas de s'extasier sur le fameux C que Leander lui désignait du doigt... ni de faire remarquer, exactement comme Tracy, que c'était tout à fait inattendu.

"Tu as vu Don ?" ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

"Pas encore..."

"Bon, j'espère qu'il est pas trop vexé ! A tout à l'heure, les mecs ! Faut que je trouve le mien !"

Felicia s'éloigna sur ces mots, laissant Roger avec Leander. Les deux garçons montèrent alors dans le train. Roger choisit sans hésitation le compartiment où Cho avait déjà pris place.

Leander s'installa immédiatement dans un coin, ouvrit un livre et ne dit plus un mot tandis que Roger discutait avec la jeune fille. Il leva à peine les yeux quand Donovan, le garçon de septième année que l'ancienneté aurait dû désigner comme Capitaine, entra pour se joindre à la conversation de ses coéquipiers.

Un silence juste un peu trop long suivit son arrivée. Roger était très mal à l'aise, et Cho lui lança un coup d'oeil plein d'appréhension avant de saluer Don d'un ton légèrement trop joyeux que son ami imita aussitôt.

"Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?" s'enquit alors le Batteur, les sourcils froncés. "Je passais juste te féliciter, Davies."

Roger n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, Don n'avait guère d'autre choix que de l'accepter comme Capitaine ou de quitter l'équipe (ce qui n'était en fait même pas envisageable). Mais l'accent de sincérité de ses paroles n'en était pas moins déconcertant.

"Merci. Mais, tu sais, je voulais te dire..."

Dire quoi, Roger n'en avait en réalité aucune idée. Mais son coéquipier n'attendit pas qu'il ait trouvé comment terminer sa phrase.

"Je ne suis pas un meneur. Toi si", dit-il simplement.

C'était exactement ce que Roger avait soupçonné dès la première surprise passée mais, cette fois encore, il évita de le dire.

"Tu seras parfait dans ce rôle, j'en suis sûre", renchérit Cho avant qu'il puisse placer un mot.

Il leur sourit alors à tous les deux.

"Bien. Si vous me faites confiance, déjà, c'est un bon début", constata-t-il sans cacher son soulagement que tout se passe aussi simplement.

Un instant plus tard, ils reprenaient à trois la discussion entamée à deux, passant en revue tous les élèves susceptibles de se présenter aux sélections dans l'espoir de remplacer les joueurs qui avaient fini leurs études.

Seule l'intrusion des Détraqueurs parvint à détourner leur attention de leur sujet de conversation favori.

Entre-temps, Cho et Don s'étaient tous deux mis à appeler Roger "Capitaine" d'un ton de plus en plus moqueur. Affirmer que cette raison suffit à lui faire accueillir l'interruption comme une bénédiction serait exagéré, mais il ne fut assurément pas fâché que plus personne ne pense à l'appeler ainsi quand ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de Serdaigle, affamés et curieux de découvrir ce que Poudlard et ses habitants leur réservait pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

- - -

_Un petit commentaire ?_


	2. Le shampooing magique

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (enfin, à part certains) et le monde magique non plus. Tout cela est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, et je ne gagne pas un centime avec.

**Notes:** Le thème aurait pu servir de prétexte à une fic slash, mais non: j'ai préféré l'humour.

* * *

**Le shampooing magique** (thème "A la douche ! ")

Dans les périodes où le terrain de Quidditch recevait plus souvent des trompes d'eau que les rayons du soleil, il arrivait que des joueurs terminent leur entraînement avec de la boue jusque sur le visage. Cela pouvait sembler illogique au premier abord, mais il suffisait de voir certain maladroit atterrir au milieu d'une grande flaque, aspergeant copieusement ses coéquipiers, pour comprendre que si, finalement, c'était tout à fait possible.

Ce jour-là, le responsable du désastre ayant trois ans de plus que lui et une batte à la main, Roger avait jugé préférable de laisser Donovan (autre victime et autre Batteur) protester pour deux sur le chemin des vestiaires. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Martin l'avait fait exprès. Simplement, le 7ème année était du genre "génie distrait" (au point que les mauvaises langues affirmaient qu'il ne devait sa place dans l'équipe qu'à l'amitié du Capitaine, avec qui il tenait d'interminables discussions stratégiques). Et puis peu importait, au fond. Une bonne douche arrangerait ça.

- Mais on en a même dans les cheveux ! grommela encore Don tandis qu'ils se débarassaient de leurs vêtements tachés. Et j'ai pas mon shampooing sous la main...

- Moi non plus, mais y en a là, regarde ! répliqua Roger en désignant un flacon qui traînait au coin d'une étagère. Je sais pas à qui il est mais, si quelqu'un nous reproche d'en avoir pris, on pourra toujours lui en racheter. D'ailleurs, il en reste plein.

_**x x x**_

Après s'en être servi, Roger passa la bouteille de shampooing à Don, qui la prit sans vraiment le regarder puis se figea et, un instant plus tard, se retourna brusquement pour vérifier que l'incongruité enregistrée du coin de l'oeil n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais me contenter de l'eau pour l'instant, dit-il d'un ton très calme mais avec une expression étrange qui inquiéta Roger.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, rien !

Don riait, maintenant, et Roger, de plus en plus inquiet, tâta rapidement des deux mains le sommet et l'arrière de son crâne.

Bon, ses cheveux étaient toujours là, et ils paraissaient normaux au toucher... Mais quelque chose devait bien clocher quand même.

Tirant sur une petite mèche, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait pris une teinte très éloignée de sa couleur naturelle.

Un juron salua cette découverte.

- Cho ! hurla-t-il ensuite en se précipitant vers la porte du vestiaire des filles, attrapant juste une serviette au passage. Tu peux me prêter un miroir, s'il te plaît ?

Comme le lui aurait certainement fait remarquer sa soeur, supposer qu'une fille avait forcément toujours un miroir sous la main risquait d'être un peu mal pris mais, pour le moment, il se moquait bien de ces détails.

La voix de la jeune asiatique trahissait un étonnement qui lui sembla même vaguement moqueur quand elle lui répondit d'attendre juste une minute (il s'interdit d'imaginer dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'habiller d'abord aussi).

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il tentait à nouveau d'évaluer les dégâts en examinant les petits bouts de mèches qu'il pouvait attirer dans son champ de vision.

- Voilà, mais pourq... Oh !

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si Cho était seulement choquée par la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux ou aussi par le fait qu'il se présente devant elle avec juste une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Roger lui arracha le miroir des mains.

Un nouveau cri d'horreur lui échappa.

Le vert sombre des pointes virait au vert vif en remontant vers les racines dans un atroce dégradé parsemé de paillettes argentées.

_**x x x**_

Habillé en hâte, les cheveux toujours mouillés (et, bien sûr, toujours verts), Roger gravit en un temps record tous les étages de la tour Gryffondor. Puis, arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il stoppa net et contempla d'un air ennuyé la "porte" dénuée de toute poignée. Trop habitué aux énigmes de l'aigle de bronze, il n'avait pas pensé au problème du mot de passe.

- Je veux juste voir les Weasley, expliqua-t-il. J'ai deux mots à leur dire.

Bien entendu, la Grosse Dame refusa de le laisser passer. Mais il ne renonça pas pour autant: il se mit à tambouriner contre le mur, à côté du tableau, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne voir qui faisait tout ce raffut.

- Je veux voir les Weasley, répéta-t-il à une Préfète visiblement déconcertée qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Ah ! fit alors la jeune fille avec un petit gloussement de rire, comprenant le lien évident entre l'état de la chevelure du Serdaigle et le nom des jumeaux farceurs.

D'ailleurs, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Fred et George et non de Percy, Ron ou Ginny.

_**x x x**_

- Davies ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'étonnement des jumeaux n'avait même pas l'air feint mais, ayant un cours en commun avec eux depuis trois ans et demi et deux autres depuis le début de l'année scolaire précédente, Roger les connaissait suffisamment pour rester convaincu qu'eux seuls avaient pu trouver amusante l'idée de remplacer du shampooing par une potion colorante.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! C'est pas à vous, ça, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il en brandissant le flacon fatal.

- Euh... La bouteille, non...

- Mais le produit, oui !

Les deux Gryffondors arboraient maintenant de larges sourires parfaitement identiques. Roger était d'ailleurs toujours incapable de les différencier. Mais, comme ils étaient coupables tous les deux, cela n'avait strictement aucune importance à ses yeux dans les circonstances présentes

- Alors ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ? J'avais de la boue dans les cheveux et...

- C'était pas vous qui étiez censés avoir le terrain ce soir, si ?

- On croyait que c'était les Serpentards !

En effet, les jours d'entraînement des deux équipes avaient été inversés au dernier moment pour cause de retenue infligée par le professeur Lockhart à un élève ayant eu l'impertinence de relever une légère contradiction entre deux de ses récits héroïques. Mais les Gryffondors n'étaient pas au courant.

- On visait Montague, en fait, expliqua l'un des jumeaux. Vu la longueur de ses cheveux, il a plus de chances que les autres de les salir en jouant.

- Et c'est sa mère qui a créé cette marque de shampooing, précisa l'autre, ajoutant ensuite en se composant un visage désolé qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait cela s'ils avaient su que quelqu'un d'autre risquait d'être victime de leur blague.

Roger en doutait et ne le cacha pas.

- Vous faites des coups comme ça à tout le monde ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que...

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'écrièrent en choeur Fred et George d'un ton faussement indigné.

- On n'aurait jamais teint tes cheveux en vert exprès ! jura l'un avec le plus grand sérieux.

Puis, après une brève pause, le second renchérit:

- C'est évident, enfin: pour un Serdaigle, on aurait choisi du bleu !

- - -

_Si quelqu'un lit, ce serait gentil de laisser un petit mot, juste pour que je sache que je ne poste pas pour rien..._


	3. Le problème des joueuses

**Note: **J'ai fait allusion dans une ou deux autres fics à une dispuite entre Roger et Cho. Voici ce qui s'est passé...

- - -

**Le problème ****des joueuses** (thème: "Mixité")

Roger Davies avait toujours été pour la mixité des équipes de Quidditch. Contrairement à Marcus Flint (entre autres), il reconnaissait volontiers que les filles pouvaient jouer aussi bien - voire mieux - que les garçons, et que leur prétendue délicatesse ne les empêchait pas de braver le mauvais temps ni même d'affronter les Cognards. Pourtant, cette année, il regrettait d'avoir une fille dans l'équipe. Parce que Cho Chang était certes bonne Attrapeuse, mais elle était aussi... trop jolie.

L'année précédente, déjà, il la regardait un peu trop souvent, oubliant parfois d'écouter ce que disait leur Capitaine. Maintenant qu'il était lui-même Capitaine, c'était pire. Surtout depuis Noël.

Quelle idée il avait eue ! Lui écrire pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, c'était normal (bien qu'assez inutile puisqu'il lui avait déjà dit "joyeux Noël" sur le quai 9 ¾). Joindre un petit cadeau au message, passe encore (après tout, ils étaient amis, et ce pendentif – un papillon argenté orné de strass bleus – pouvait très bien être pris comme une marque d'affection innocente). Mais profiter de la lettre pour lui demander si elle accepterait de sortir avec lui – sachant qu'en plus la prochaine journée à Pré-au-lard aurait certainement lieu la semaine de la St Valentin...

Elle avait refusé. Même pas parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, mais parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle imaginait qu'il voulait seulement se servir d'elle pour faire taire les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet – sortir avec n'importe quelle fille pour "prouver" qu'il ne sortait pas avec un garçon.

Roger ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Cho de croire à cette stupide rumeur ou simplement chercher à la convaincre qu'elle avait tort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle lui en voulait, elle, de ce qu'elle qualifiait de "manoueuvre serpentardesque" (belle insulte). Et tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient remarqué que l'atmosphère était électrique entre le Capitaine et l'Attrapeuse.

Le jour du dernier entraînement de la semaine, Roger, décidé à mettre toutes les chances du côté de Serdaigle pour le match contre Serpentard qui devait avoir lieu ce samedi-là, tenta une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer avec Cho.

- Il faut que je te parle, commença-t-il dès qu'il eut envoyé les autres faire des passes d'échauffement de manière à rester seul avec la jeune fille dans les vestiaires.

- Pas la peine, le coupa Cho. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais, si tu te contentes de m'ignorer, je volerai mieux aujourd'hui, tu verras.

Elle fit un mouvement vers la porte, mais il lui bloqua le passage.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Même si... Mais peu importe ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Ce qui compte, c'est que ça s'arrange avant le match, et pour ça...

- Ignore-moi, je te dis ! Ne me parle plus. Tout ce que tu pourrais me dire ne fera que m'énerver encore plus.

- Cho, c'est _important_ ! insista Roger, qui commençait déjà à perdre son calme aussi. Ecoute-moi juste une minute.

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux t'excuser, peut-être ?

- Oui. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais...

Il sut avant d'avoir prononcé les trois derniers mots qu'elle ne le laisserait pas finir sa phrase.

- _Rien à te reprocher_ ? Tu trouves ça normal, alors ? Si encore tu n'avais pas essayé de mentir... J'aurais peut-être accepté, pour te rendre service. Parce que je t'aimais bien, tu sais...

L'indignation qui flamboyait dans le "rien à te reprocher" s'était brusquement éteinte pour faire place à une expression de tristesse, et Roger craignit un instant que Cho se mette à pleurer. Mais, le voyant prêt à argumenter encore, elle se reprit pour demander avec colère s'il oserait tout nier.

- Mais oui, évidemment ! répliqua-t-il, agacé de la voir si certaine qu'il mentait. Et tu préfères croire l'histoire de Flint plutôt que ce que moi, je te dis ?

- Oh, je sais qu'il a sûrement exagéré, admit Cho (visiblement à contrecoeur), mais il n'a pas tout inventé. Ce garçon que tu appelles ton "meilleur fan"...

- C'est mon ami. Tu as bien des amies, toi aussi, non ? Et même une meilleure amie. Est-ce que j'imagine pour autant que tu sors avec elle ?

- Marietta ne me regarde pas comme _lui_ te regarde ! Et je ne passe pas mon temps à m'assurer que personne ne lui fait de mal.

Roger resta un long moment à fixer Cho du regard, l'air stupéfait. Certes, il avait toujours été un peu protecteur avec Leander, mais c'était une sorte de rôle de grand frère, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse y voir autre chose. Quant à l'autre partie de l'accusation... S'il n'avait été persuadé que Leander avait des rendez-vous secrets depuis quelques temps, il aurait pu croire que Cho avait raison. D'autant plus qu'il était presque certain que, si la rumeur lancée par Flint était fausse en ce qui le concernait, elle ne l'était probablement pas _entièrement_. Autrement dit, il aurait parié que la personne que voyait Leander en cachette était un garçon... mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Cho. A quoi bon se réconcilier avec elle s'il devait pour cela risquer de lancer une autre rumeur et de perdre son meilleur ami ?

- Tu interprètes tout de travers, dit-il seulement. Exactement comme Flint.

Vexée par la comparaison, Cho s'enflamma à nouveau.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, Davies !

L'emploi du nom de famille disait assez combien elle tenait désormais à garder ses distances.

- Et toi, arrête de ma parler sur ce ton, Chang, répliqua Roger, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu as peut-être décidé que tu ne voulais plus de moi comme ami, mais je suis toujours ton Capitaine. A moins que tu veuilles quitter l'équipe, tu...

- C'est ce que tu espères ?

Cho avait l'air choqué, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la chasse.

- Non. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas laisser cette stupide histoire gâcher nos chances pour la Coupe.

- La Coupe ! C'est tout ce qui compte, pour toi ? Tu vois bien que tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé à moi !

Et voilà, c'était ça, le problème des joueuses: elles pouvaient supporter la pluie, le vent, les Cognards, les brutalités des Serpentards... mais pas les peines de coeur.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu voies les choses... tu ne joueras pas samedi, décréta le Capitaine en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché alors qu'il était, en fait, aussi désolé de devoir en arriver là que fâché de ne pas parvenir à lui faire entendre raison.

- Parfait ! Au moins, je ne serai pas obligée de te voir ! lança alors Cho avant de partir en courant.

Et probablement en pleurant. Mais Roger ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. D'ailleurs, les autres l'attendaient sur le terrain, et ils avaient un match à préparer.

- McRay, tu prends la place de Cho, annonça-t-il sans se laisser arrêter par les questions que se posaient visiblement tous les joueurs sur l'absence de leur coéquipière. Et Bradley... tu peux aller chercher Sanders ?

Roger soupira intérieurement en prononçant ce nom. Sanders –_Kerry_ Sanders. Une fille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. En dehors des joueurs présents, c'était la seule personne vraiment talentueuse qu'il ait vue aux essais en septembre.

Restait à espérer qu'elle n'ait aucun problème personnel avec un autre membre de l'équipe.


	4. Grandes premières

**Grandes premières** (thème "Première fois")

* * *

L'expression populaire "s'en moquer comme de son premier chaudron" avait une variante sportive: "s'en moquer comme de son premier balai". Mais quel joueur de Quidditch se moquait réellement de son premier balai ? Certainement pas Roger Davies, en tout cas. Même si le balai en question n'était qu'un simple jouet reçu pour Noël à l'âge de cinq ans, il le gardait dans sa chambre, en haut du placard, en souvenir.

Un jour, son père lui avait dit "Quand tu seras célèbre, les reporters de Quidditch Magazine le prendront en photo". Roger avait ri. Et puis il s'était souvenu d'avoir vu une joueuse des Montrose Magpies poser avec le Vif d'or en peluche (désormais tout râpé et grisâtre) qu'elle avait eu pour doudou vingt ans plus tôt. "Je le traînais partout", disait la légende, "et c'était le drame chaque fois que ma mère voulait me le prendre pour le laver."

Au cas où, Roger décida alors de préparer quelques mots à propos du balai. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'être pris au dépourvu quand quelqu'un vous pose une question.

_Quand il pleuvait, je volais dans la maison – dans le couloir et autour de la table du salon. Evidemment, je faisais tomber pas mal de trucs au passage. Ma mère les rangeaient et réparaient la casse en quelques coups de baguette, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de me réprimander parce que j'effrayais le chat, parce que je risquais d'assommer ma petite soeur qui suivait souvent en réclamant de faire un tour aussi ou simplement parce qu'elle en avait assez de devoir interrompre ses occupations toutes les deux minutes. Mais mon père était ravi que j'aime voler, et c'est cette année-là qu'il a commencé à m'emmener voir des matchs de Quidditch._

A propos de ces matchs, on lui demanderait peut-être aussi s'il se souvenait du premier auquel il avait assisté. La réponse la plus honnête serait "pratiquement pas", mais elle n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire quand même.

_C'était Chudley Canons contre Tutshill Tornados. Un match plutôt calme, que je trouverais certainement ennuyeux aujourd'hui mais que j'avais suivi avec la fascination d'un gamin qui, jusqu'à ce jour, ignorait encore qu'on puisse voler aussi haut - et en se lançant des balles, de surcroît. Je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions, et mon père me répondait avec une patience admirable, compte tenu du fait qu'il déteste habituellement être dérangé quand il regarde un match ou en écoute les commentaires sur la RITM. En fait, je crois que les gens assis autour de nous rêvaient de me lancer un_ Silencio.

Un jour, se promit Roger, il emmènerait aussi son fils (à moins que ce soit une fille, ou les deux... bref, il emmènerait son ou ses futurs enfants) voir un match de Quidditch. Mais il ferait sans doute bien de lui (ou leur) en expliquer les règles_ avant_. Et, pour cela, d'acheter directement un set de balles plutôt que d'ensorceler des fruits, parce que sa (future) épouse n'apprécierait sûrement pas plus que sa mère de le voir jouer avec de la nourriture. A propos, si on l'interrogeait sur sa première leçon de Quidditch...

_En rentrant du match, je voulais jouer mais je n'avais pas de balles, alors mon père a pris ce qu'il trouvait dans la cuisine : un pamplemousse (magiquement agrandi) comme Souafle, des pommes en guise de Cognards et un grain de raisin pour le Vif d'or. Il a aussi formé trois anneaux avec des cordes à linge suspendues en l'air – pas très loin du sol puisque mon balai ne volait pas bien haut – et j'ai utilisé une grosse spatule en bois pour taper dans les pommes-Cognards. C'était amusant mais, étrangement, ma mère n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis._

Après cette journée mémorable, Roger avait obtenu tout l'équipement voulu (en version jouet, bien entendu) et s'était vite révélé plutôt adroit pour marquer des buts. Son père avait alors exprimé l'espoir qu'il fasse un jour partie de l'équipe de sa Maison à Poudlard. Et, bien sûr, il y aurait des choses à dire là-dessus aussi...

_Mon premier match, c'était contre Gryffondor. J'étais en deuxième année et je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir été sélectionné alors que pas mal d'élèves plus vieux s'étaient présentés aux essais. En plus, les deux autres Poursuiveurs étaient des sixième année qui se connaissaient très bien, et je me sentais vraiment de trop. J'avais réussi à attraper le Souafle de temps en temps et même à m'approcher des buts une fois, mais Wood a bloqué mon tir sans problème. C'était assez décourageant._

Il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de préciser qui était Wood. Le Gryffondor ne resterait pas simple remplaçant très longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, dans un futur hypothétique où Roger serait assez célèbre pour intéresser les lecteurs de Quidditch Magazine, Oliver Wood ne pourrait qu'être une grande star.

Il vaudrait mieux, en revanche, passer sous silence le nom du Gardien contre qui Roger avait marqué son premier but. Quoi qu'il ait choisi comme métier, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses collègues se moqueraient bien de lui s'ils venaient à lire ce que Roger pensait de lui.

_Je n'avais pas non plus marqué contre Serpentard, mais ensuite on a joué contre Poufsouffle et là... Leur Gardien était une vraie passoire. Il n'a arrêté qu'un seul tir, et je crois que c'était par pure chance. Donc, ce jour-là, j'ai marqué trois buts. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de perdre, parce que leur Attrapeur a été plus rapide que le nôtre – et leurs Poursuiveurs n'étaient pas mauvais, donc on n'avait pas pu creuser un écart assez grand._

En y repensant, il trouvait cette première année dans l'équipe vraiment pourrie. Ils avaient gagné une fois, certes, mais, n'ayant pris aucune part directe à cette victoire, Roger hésitait à la compter comme telle pour lui-même. Si on lui demandait de parler de sa première victoire, il préfèrerait celle de l'année suivante.

_C'était contre Poufsouffle aussi. Leur gardien était bien meilleur, cette fois, mais j'ai quand même réussi à marquer et j'étais plutôt fier. Enfin, moins que quand j'ai réussi à marquer contre Wood, la même année. Dans les deux cas, on a gagné, donc ça fait de bons souvenirs._

Roger se demanda un instant s'il pourrait caser quelque part dans l'interview l'histoire des entraînements tout à fait cauchemardesques que Wood lui avait fait subir quand il avait voulu le préparer à affronter Cedric et son équipe après le fameux match perdu par Gryffondor parce que Harry Potter était tombé de son balai à cause des Détraqueurs qui avaient envahi le stade. Rétrospectivement, c'était drôle (le harcèlement, pas la chute de Potter) mais peut-être Wood lui en voudrait-il de révéler certains détails.

D'ailleurs, tout cela était parfaitement grotesque. En dépit de ce qu'affirmait son père, Roger n'était pas convaincu d'avoir le niveau requis pour intégrer une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Alors pour en arriver à donner des interviews....

Il avait sans doute raison – sur le premier point. Pour le second, c'était différent : ayant lancé, en collaboration avec Cho et l'ancien Batteur Donovan McRay, le premier modèle de la ligne Starburst Broomsticks, ils fut interrogé par un reporter qui lui demanda entre autre la marque de son premier balai.

Pour faire sérieux, il parla du Comète 260 qu'il avait eu à douze ans plutôt que du jouet de ses cinq ans, mais il s'arrangea tout de même pour glisser une allusion à ses débuts en remerciant son père de lui avoir transmis la passion du Quidditch, "sans hésiter à ensorceler des fruits et des cordes à linge pour m'apprendre à jouer".

- - -

**Note :** La fin, c'est inspiré des évènements de la communauté RPG papotus_sempra (sur LiveJournal), où le balai Starburst est sorti cet été (Ginny a même posé pour la pub lors d'une séance photos très mouvementée).


	5. La rumeur

**Note:** Voici enfin une version française (et du point de vue de Roger) des scènes qui montrent d'où est partie la fameuse rumeur à cause de laquelle Cho pense que Roger se moque d'elle quand il lui demande de sortir avec lui.

* * *

**La rumeur** (thème "Faute impardonnable")

En sortant de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après une passionnante conversation avec un professeur Lupin visiblement heureux de voir des élèves s'intéresser à son cours au point de s'attarder pour poser des questions, Roger Davies se tourna vers Leander Griffin, le seul à l'avoir attendu.

- J'ai parlé pour deux, mais n'empêche que je parie que c'était toi qu'il était content de voir rester, Mr "Chouchou du prof".

- Oh, n'importe quoi !

- Mais non, c'est vrai ! insista Roger, d'humeur taquine. Il t'aime bien parce qu'il connaît ta tante. Peut-être même qu'il avait un faible pour elle, qui sait ?

- Mais arrête ! C'est n'importe quoi, répéta Leander en lui donnant, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait le faire taire, une petite tape sur le bras.

Roger allait quand même reprendre la parole quand une voix moqueuse s'éleva derrière eux.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Une tape de tapette !

Roger lança un regard noir aux trois garçons de Serpentard qui riaient stupidement. Flint, Burke (une sorte de mastodonte, Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch) et un Préfet dont il ignorait le nom – métisse, l'air classe et pas tellement menaçant, à vrai dire, mais dont il fallait se méfier quand même puisqu'il traînait toujours avec les deux autres. Merveilleux ! Comme gens à croiser dans un couloir, on pouvait difficilement trouver pire.

- Qui l'eut cru ? Davies a un mec ! ricana Burke.

- Où va le monde s'ils se mettent à nommer des pédés Capitaines de Quidditch ? prétendit se désoler Flint.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay ! protesta Roger, qui trouvait cette accusation complètement ridicule (franchement, lui qui aimait tant les filles !). Et Len non plus, pour autant que je sache.

Ces derniers mots étaient une erreur, il s'en aperçut tout de suite. Leander avait l'air choqué, et peut-être même vexé par le doute involontairement exprimé.

- Il l'est carrément ! répliqua Flint, riant encore.

- Si tu vois pas ça, Davies, t'es vraiment aveugle ! renchérit Burke sur le même ton.

Roger haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Et vous, vous voyez trop de choses, déclara-t-il froidement. Viens, Len, on s'en va !

Leander suivit sans un mot. Roger cherchait un moyen de s'excuser pour la maladresse du "pour autant que je sache" mais les Serpentards n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

- Stop ! ordonna Burke. Vous ne pouvez pas partir au milieu d'une conversation.

Et il lança un sort qui immobilisa Leander. Roger jeta immédiatement le contre-sort mais il lui semblait désormais évident qu'une bagarre ne pouvait plus être évitée.

- On n'a rien à vous dire, tenta-t-il quand même aussi calmement qu'il le put. Et vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à rester.

Un instant plus tard, un sort l'atteignit à son tour.

- Si, on peut, triompha Flint tandis que Burke attrapait Leander par le bras et le coinçait contre un mur.

- Maintenant, ose prétendre que t'es pas une pédale, se moqua le Gardien avec un sourire mauvais. T'as aussi peur qu'une fille !

C'était vrai (d'où il se trouvait, Roger voyait assez bien Leander pour constater qu'il tremblait même un peu) mais la déduction ne tenait pas debout pour autant. En fait, la phrase était ridiculement sexiste autant qu'homophobe. Certaines filles auraient sûrement eu moins peur que Leander, et on ne pouvait tout de même pas soupçonner la moitié des garçons non-Gryffondors d'être des "pédés".

Leander devait penser la même chose car il répondit "Ça ne veut rien dire" avant d'exiger qu'ils le laissent partir. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'eut aucun effet.

- Tu oserais nous tenir tête ? Ça m'étonnerait ! s'écria Burke avec mépris.

Puis il s'adressa au troisième Serpentard, le Préfet qui, jusque là, était resté en dehors de l'altercation (sans pour autant sembler désapprouver ses amis, ce que Roger trouvait scandaleux de la part d'une personne désignée pour aider à la discipline de l'école).

- Surveille-le, Stuart.

L'interpellé avança sans rien dire (comme s'il n'était pas mieux placé que l'autre gros crétin pour donner des ordres !) et Burke recula un peu, brandissant sa baguette.

Leander l'imita, probablement par réflexe. Que pouvait-il contre un septième année ?

Flint se tenait derrière Burke, les bras croisés mais certainement prêt à intervenir. Le dénommé Stuart, en tout cas, était indéniablement sur ses gardes. Quelle bande de salopards ! Trois contre un, et tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'y avait-il d'amusant à effrayer un plus jeune ? Roger ne comprendrait jamais ce genre d'absurdité.

Soudain, un flux magique le frôla. Leander avait tenté de le libérer pour qu'il vienne à son secours, mais Stuart avait dévié le contre-sort au dernier moment (décidément, quel Préfet exemplaire !).

- Non non, Miss Lenny, se moqua Flint sur le ton qu'il aurait employé pour s'adresser à un enfant. On va pas te laisser récupérer ton défenseur. Tu vas devoir affronter Burke tout seul comme un grand.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis pas une fille ! protesta Leander, clairement furieux.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, remarqua Stuart.

Et, avec un reniflement de mépris, Flint précisa :

- T'es peut-être pas une fille, mais t'as tellement l'air efféminé que ça revient au même.

Roger aurait tant voulu le frapper ! Pas d'un sort, mais d'un coup de poing, à la moldue. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le Capitaine de Serpentard, et là, ça dépassait les limites.

Leander devait penser la même chose, car il lui lança une réplique cinglante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ne pas être tellement macho qu'on regarde de haut ceux qui ne le sont pas ? Et l'air que j'ai, c'est pas tes affaires, de toute façon. Laissez-moi partir !

Jamais Roger ne l'aurait cru capable de parler ainsi à qui que ce soit, et à Flint moins qu'à tout autre.

Burke était moins impressionné, mais apparemment très surpris aussi.

- Oh, on dirait que la petite tapette ose bien nous tenir tête, finalement !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, enchaîna Flint.

Et il lança un mauvais sort que Leander eut tout juste le temps de parer avec un iProtego/i. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Très inquiet, Roger tentait désespérément de lutter contre l'iImpedimenta/i qui le paralysait.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla extrêmement long, il arriva enfin à bouger légèrement. Encore quelques instants et...

- Laissez-le ! ordonna-t-il dès qu'il fut en mesure de brandir sa baguette.

Les trois Serpentards sursautèrent et, automatiquement, se tournèrent tous vers lui, laissant Leander libre de s'échapper.

Pourtant, il ne partit pas, se contentant de prendre un peu de distance avec les ennemis. Roger pensa à lui demander d'aller chercher un professeur mais, tout bien réfléchi, ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée (d'autant plus que Flint risquait de le stopper encore une fois). Seul, il ne s'en sortirait jamais alors qu'à deux, les Serdaigles avaient peut-être une chance de résister assez longtemps pour que les Serpentards se lassent de les attaquer.

Ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La voix de Remus Lupin avait un ton sévère et un volume plus élevé qu'à l'ordinaire. Les cinq élèves se figèrent, conscients qu'une retenue les guettait tous.

_**x x x**_

Les Serpentards avaient filé sans demander leur reste, probablement en maudissant le professeur d'avoir enlevé des points à leur Maison et déclaré qu'ils recevraient bientôt une "invitation à passer quelques heures en compagnie du concierge" pour "une série d'exercices sans baguette" (malgré les circonstances, Roger avait apprécié la tournure humoristique). Immanquablement, ils allaient aller se plaindre au professeur Snape, qui se montrerait plus désagréable que jamais au prochain cours des Serdaigles de cinquième année. Mais au point où on en était...

Le professeur Lupin, lui, avait l'air désolé et finit même par le dire.

- Après un mois de cours, je crois que je peux estimer lesquels d'entre vous sont les plus susceptibles d'avoir provoqué cette bagarre, mais...

Il hésita et, devinant son embarras, Roger s'empressa d'assurer qu'il comprenait très bien. Après tout, Leander et lui n'avaient pas plus que les autres le droit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs.

- Au moins, vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait pu attaquer les premiers, donc l'honneur est sauf, conclut-il avec un sourire que le professeur lui rendit, apparemment soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

- Vous ne méritez pas vraiment de retenue, dit-il tout de même. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir m'aider à corriger les devoirs des première et deuxième années la semaine prochaine ? Nous appellerons ça votre retenue et ainsi personne ne pourra prétendre que vous avez échappé à toute sanction. Mais ça vous épargnera le nettoyage sans magie pour Filch.

Roger et Leander restèrent un instant stupéfaits. La plupart des professeurs n'auraient jamais fait confiance à des élèves pour corriger des devoirs, même de trois ou quatre niveaux inférieurs (et même si les élèves en question étaient des Serdaigles). En dépit des apparences, c'était presque un honneur plutôt qu'une punition.

Il fut convenu que Leander irait le lundi (pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch) et Roger le mardi. Puis le professeur Lupin alla jusqu'à complimenter Leander sur le Charme du Bouclier qu'il l'avait vu lancer en arrivant.

- Celui de Roger est bien aussi, répondit modestement l'intéressé.

- Pas comme le tien, répliqua Roger avec sincérité.

Leander avait un don pour les boucliers, sans doute parce qu'ils l'aidaient à se sentir plus en sécurité et que c'était particulièrement important pour lui.

- Mais toi, tu as réussi à en stupéfixer un. Je ne sais pas faire ça.

Là, Roger éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas su non plus avant d'essayer à tout hasard, et l'avoua sans hésiter.

Le professeur intervint alors pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait éviter d'avoir l'air trop fier ou trop joyeux quand il aurait rejoint ses camarades de classe car, officiellement, il venait de se voir infliger une retenue.

- Ah, c'est vrai, répondit Roger, adoptant aussitôt une expression plus sobre. On va juste râler sur Flint et compagnie, alors. De toute façon, ils méritent d'être qualifiés de noms que je ne peux pas prononcer devant un professeur.

Leander semblait appréhender la réaction du professeur Lupin, mais celui-ci s'amusa de la répartie.

- Bien, puisque je ne suis pas censé prendre parti quand un différend oppose des élèves, je vais vous laisser discuter de ça entre vous, déclara-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut disparu dans les escaliers, Roger se remit à taquiner Leander :

- Il est super sympa hein ? Peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il aimait ta tante mais...

- Mais tu vas arrêter ?

Nouvelle petite tape sur le bras. Il fallait reconnaître que la façon de bouger la main faisait un peu... Avant que Roger trouve autre chose à dire, Leander remarqua d'une voix embarrassée qu'il ferait vraiment bien de cesser de faire ça.

Roger décida que le meilleur moyen de le rassurer devait être la plaisanterie.

- Plus de Serpentards en vue. Tu peux frapper comme une fille tant que tu veux, dit-il d'un ton léger en imitant le geste.

- Je vais éviter quand même, répondit Leander, toujours mal à l'aise.

Roger aurait voulu le questionner mais, le connaissant, il jugea qu'il valait mieux s'en abstenir.

_**x x x**_

Bien entendu, toute l'école avait eu vent de l'histoire. Flint et ses acolytes s'étaient vengés de la retenue en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient surpris "Davies et son pote efféminé" dans une "situation compromettante" qui, au fil des répétitions, était devenue aussi scandaleuse que la vérité était anodine. Roger espérait que Leander n'apprendrait jamais ce que l'un de ses coéquipiers lui avait dit avoir entendu. C'était tout simplement aberrant. Surtout pour qui connaissait Leander, si timide et innocent... Tout bien réfléchi, il n'aurait peut-être même pas compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Les Serpentards de cinquième année qui, contrairement aux autres, avaient l'avantage de pouvoir observer "Miss Lenny" pendant certains cours, ne s'étaient pas privés de témoigner qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu personne ayant de telles "manières de tapette" et que même les filles ne regardaient pas le Capitaine de Serdaigle avec autant d'intérêt que lui.

Cela aussi était fortement exagéré mais, si tout le monde n'y croyait pas, beaucoup étaient au moins curieux, et Leander supportait si mal les regards inquisiteurs que Roger peinait à le convaincre de sortir du dortoir pour les cours et les repas. D'ailleurs, lui-même commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Sans parler de l'envie de frapper Flint, qui revenait en force chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Les attaques d'avant-match contre ses joueurs, à la rigueur, il pouvait encore laisser passer, mais ça, non. Rendre la vie infernale à quelqu'un qui n'était même pas dans l'équipe et ne souhaitait rien tant que de rester caché dans l'ombre de la "star" de sa Maison, c'était impardonnable.

Par chance, Roger avait réussi à persuader Bryan Jones et Lancelot Fawcett que la rumeur n'avait absolument aucun fondement. Et aucune des trois filles de leur classe n'avait paru accorder foi aux racontars, sans doute parce qu'elles le connaissaient trop pour imaginer qu'il aurait pu leur cacher quelque chose comme ça.

Pour éviter d'en rajouter, Roger et Leander s'arrangeaient désormais pour ne plus être vus seuls ensemble nul part. Dans le cas présent, ils étaient installés à une table de la salle commune avec les cinq autres Serdaigles de cinquième année... ce qui n'empêchait pas un groupe de quatrième année d'avoir les yeux fixés sur eux.

- Ignore-les, conseilla Roger à son ami (tout en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas non plus). Quand ils auront compris que c'est ridicule, ils arrêteront de nous embêter.

- Ou quand ils auront d'autres ragots à colporter, ajouta Lancelot sans lever les yeux de son devoir d'Étude des Moldus.

Ce qui donna une idée à sa petite amie, Felicia Murray.

- On pourrait arranger quelque chose... Les filles, laquelle de vous deux serait partante pour m'accompagner chez Madam Puddifoot le jour d'Halloween ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers ses amies. Mona ? Iris ?

Roger trouvait l'idée divertissante mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle fut beaucoup moins au goût de Lancelot.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-il en dévisageant Felicia d'un air encore plus choqué que les deux interpellées. Tu y vas avec imoi/i !

- Et tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble, de toute façon, intervint Bryan.

Felicia chassa l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules.

- On n'y restera pas toute la journée et, pour ce que les gens en savent, je pourrais le tromper honteusement. Le scandale balayerait d'un coup les soupçons qui pèsent sur Roger et Len.

- Mais pense à notre réputation ! couina Mona, horrifiée.

- Et à la mienne, gémit Lancelot.

Cette fois, Felicia leva les yeux au ciel, exagérant sa consternation de les voir si peu coopératifs.

- C'est pour sauver celles de Roger et Leander, mon chou, insista-t-elle. Ce serait... noble. Sois fidèle à ton nom, chevalier ! Ensuite, je te jure que ta gente dame s'arrangera pour que tout le monde sache que c'était juste une blague.

Lancelot n'avait sûrement jamais autant maudit le choix de ses parents concernant son prénom et, tout en le plaignant un peu, Roger ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réplique de Felicia. Tout le contraire du "chevalier", qui grommela que la noblesse de coeur était une affaire de Gryffondor et que lui ne prétendait pas en posséder.

- Et à propos de Gryffondors, puisque tu aimes tant les blagues, adresse-toi donc aux jumeaux Weasley, conclut-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ah oui, tiens, sortir avec les deux en même temps ferait un joli petit scandale aussi ! commenta Felicia, hilare à la vue de son petit ami s'étouffant d'indignation.

Elle et Roger étaient bien les seuls à s'amuser. Bryan, comme toujours, soutenait son meilleur ami. Leander restait silencieux, espérant sans doute se faire oublier (comme toujours aussi), Iris avait l'air profondément choqué et Mona s'écarta prudemment quand Roger déclara qu'il aurait préféré voir Felicia l'embrasser, elle.

- De toute évidence, elle n'est pas d'accord, constata Felicia avec une moue désolée. Iris ?

- Oh, n'y pense même pas ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'insurgea la demoiselle. Et Roger, tu es un pervers !

Tout comme Felicia, Roger n'en rit que plus fort. Même Leander laissa échapper un petit gloussement de rire, mais les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Felicia secoua la tête en les regardant, l'air de dire "Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrants", puis reporta son attention sur Roger.

- Si tu es un pervers, je dois être une perverse, lui dit-elle à mi-voix. Parce que j'adorerais te voir embrasser Len.

Ce à quoi Roger répondit avec son air le plus sérieux :

- Hélas, chère amie, c'est tout à fait impossible. Je suis navré de vous priver d'un tel spectacle, mais vous conviendrez sans doute que, si je venais à exaucer votre souhait, les témoins tiendraient la rumeur pour confirmée.

- Voilà qui serait fâcheux, en vérité, admit Felicia.

Et, une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Roger, toutefois, s'inquiéta vite de ce que pouvait penser Leander. Celui-ci faisait semblant de ne pas les écouter mais devait bien savoir que personne ne serait dupe. D'ailleurs, il était rouge comme un Souafle.

- Je ne vais pas le faire, promis Roger en tendant la main dans l'intention de lui tapoter l'épaule de façon amicalement rassurante. (Mais zut, non, il ferait mieux de ne pas le toucher !)

- Ne joue jamais à "Action ou vérité" avec Felicia, alors, répondit Leander sans le regarder (et si bas que seule l'habitude permit à Roger de saisir tous les mots).

Roger promit ça aussi mais, croisant le regard de Felicia, il vit qu'elle se posait la même question que lui : et si, en réalité, Leander regrettait qu'il n'en parle que par jeu ?

_**x x x**_

Roger avait espéré que les vacances aideraient à faire oublier cette histoire, et la majorité des autres élèves avaient sans doute bien l'esprit trop occupé des fêtes de fin d'année pour repenser à ça, mais hélas, une personne qui lui était chère restait influencée par la rumeur au point de répondre sèchement à la lettre affectueuse qu'il lui avait envoyée, accompagnée d'un petit cadeau de Noël.

iRoger,

Comment oses-tu m'écrire des choses pareilles une lettre pareille alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas ignorer pourquoi tu le fais ? Tu penses donc que je suis stupide ? Si tu voulais vraiment sortir avec moi depuis la rentrée, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invitée à Pré-au-lard plus tôt ?N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est par timidité ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as rien de timide, contrairement à ton "ami" – entre guillemets, oui, parce que ce que tu m'écris ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Si tu veux une bonne poire pour détourner les soupçons, cherche-la ailleurs que dans notre Maison. Mais je te préviens qu'à moins d'avoir quelque chose contre celle qui serait assez naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte que tu cherches à l'utiliser pour sauver ta réputation, je lui dirai ce que je pense de toi et de l'intérêt que tu prétendrais lui porter.

Profondément choquée par cette manoeuvre serpentardesque indigne d'un Serdaigle,

Cho

PS. Tenter de m'acheter avec un cadeau, si joli soit-il, est encore plus vil. Offre donc ce pendentif à Leander. Puisqu'il a des goûts de fille, ça devrait lui plaire. Surtout venant de toi./i

Mais comment pouvait-elle croire ça ? Penser que Leander l'aimait, lui, d'accord (il y avait au moins de quoi se poser des questions, et Roger lui-même s'en posait toujours), avoir imaginé que c'était réciproque, à la rigueur (peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé d'avoir, sans s'en apercevoir, une attitude pouvant prêter à confusion) mais en rester convaincue après sa lettre et lui reprocher de chercher à l'utiliser pour sauver sa réputation ? Non, ça, c'était trop fort !

Et tout était de la faute de Flint. Cho n'aurait sûrement pas eu de telles idées par elle-même, et elle aurait probablement accepté le rendez-vous proposé si ce crétin ne s'était pas amusé à raconter des absurdités à toute l'école.

Maintenant... combien de personnes seraient disposées à croire que la famille Flint comptait un troll parmi ses ancêtres ?


End file.
